


Dumbass, but my dumbass

by Ro_Nordmann



Series: Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP | JB Style [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP, Idiots in Love, Part 3, Roommates, Tumblr Prompt, Unplanned Pregnancy, jailynn24, poorly timed love confession + sick/injured fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Nordmann/pseuds/Ro_Nordmann
Summary: jailynn24JailynnWasked for: 60) a poorly timed love confession and 27) sick/injured fic fromFanfiction Trope MASH-UPPART 3 for Idiot-Roommates-in-love please readPART 1|PART 2Brienne gets roped into going to the Halloween party by Sansa...and Jaime. The "night" hasn't been discussed and she needs to make an important decision about her future.





	Dumbass, but my dumbass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JailynnW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JailynnW/gifts), [error404](https://archiveofourown.org/users/error404/gifts).

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

** _Dumbass, but my dumbass_ **

* * *

Weeks had gone by and nothing had been done about the plus sign. Brienne was simply in total denial of the impending motherhood and all it implied to her life. She had a whole chapter to submit to her thesis advisor and some papers to grade for the undergrads she was supervising for Professor Tully. She admired the severe woman recently widowed with five children. 

Brienne was friends with one of her daughters, Sansa Stark. She also was finishing her BA in Women’s Studies and planned to apply to the Masters Program on Westerosi Political and Historical Sciences. She will probably end up also studying Law to help with her political aspirations. Sansa was absolutely passionate about changing how women are viewed in politics after some unfortunate misrepresentations of past political female leaders in Westeros, like Daenerys Targaryen and Lysa Arryn.

“Bribri! Sit with me! Let me tell you all about what we discussed on my Sexuality through the Ages course. I was telling my new best friend, Margaery Tyrell. It’s amazing how women have survived…Can you imagine not having birth control and no rights over your own body? Having to give birth to every child your bastard husband forced-spilled on you—ugh—makes me so mad. I can’t never see myself like my mother—”

Birth control.

Fuck.

The universe was conspiring against her. She could feel the sweat and the shaking of her limbs. Oh gods, she was either going to faint or barf on her friend. 

“Sansa…I’m not feeling well. Nice to meet you, Margaery.Hope we can see each other another time. I think I need to go home and lie for a bit. San, you know how stressful it’s been for me these past weeks. But I have the chapter done and ready to submit it. So, it’s all worth it. I can say I’m ahead of Jaime and I can rub it in his face—”

Sansa opened her mouth, “Jaime said that he had already his presentation of his thesis statement with Selmy and it went really well. Did he not say something to you? Aren’t you guys always competing against each other, egging it on?”

Feeling lightheaded, Brienne pushed from the table. “I’m sure he must be too busy for the likes of me. Maybe he’s found someone to stick his dick in…Call or text me later, San. Bye, Margaery.”

That motherfucker kept it from her. He was asking for her to kick him in the balls. He can forget about her getting him his favorite beer and making nacho nights when he’s all sulky.

She must have fallen asleep, the beeping sound of a text waking her from her long nap. It was Sansa. Tomorrow night’s Halloween and there was some party she wanted to go. Fuck a duck. Brienne hated any type of social gathering…even the academic type. It implicated putting yourself at the scrutiny of others and she always felt lacking to the rest. Jaime had called it “social phobia” and that all she needed to imagine everyone naked and she’d be cured from her overpowering fear. It only made grimace when someone got close to her. 

Fucking asshole.

Her phone beeped again, another text from Sansa. Then, it began to ring and she answered without looking who it was calling her. “San, I’m not going. I still feel a bit tired, so I’m skipping seeing your classmates grope each other dressed in costumes and see the dumbest fuck drink until he pukes his guts all over his date. I’ve been there and don’t care to see it again—” A cough and fit of laughter alerted her to the fact she wasn’t talking with her friend. It was her roommate.

“Bri, my ball of sunshine, I see you’re already trying to get out of going to the Halloween celebration, but I’m sorry to say you’re going. You can’t skip and you have no real reason not to go…I heard through the grapevine you’ve finished your chapter and its ready to be read by Sour Tully. I’m so proud of you, Bribri!” By the end he was imitating Sansa’s voice and failing. It made her smile and chuckle, “You fucking moron failed to tell me you’re almost ready to get your thesis dissertation presentation…” She was sniffing and trying not to cry. What the fuck was wrong with her. 

Silence was her answer for a few seconds, “I’m sorry, Bri. I just…I know you had your own things to deal with and I simply wanted to let you work through them. I didn’t mean to leave you out of my progress. San should’ve let me tell you. Look, let’s just go to this thing tomorrow night. We can dress up in whatever you want. You can even go in your PJ shorts…Fuck…Never mind. Just come…Shit. We need a break, get some perspective and interact with people. You can hang out with Sansa and I can see Tyrion make an ass of himself trying to woo this Tysha chic he’s been mooning over. Ok, here’s the deal we can stay for an hour, if by that time you want to leave we can. I won’t fight you and I’ll drive you home.”

Brienne smiled, “That means no drinking, Jaime. That’s no fun times for you and you’ll be sober to see how stupid your friends really are. How will you survive it?” He simply answered with a bout of laughter, “Touché, Bri. So, what’s your decision? Yay, or yay?”

She huffed, “Fine. I’ll go, no complaints about what I wear and you don’t drink a drop and take me home when I ask. Deal?” He cheered, “I pinky swear it, my lady. See you later.”

And that was that. She was going to that damn Halloween party with Jaime. She wised she could be as facetious as Jaime was…mentioning the infamous shorts. It made Brienne seriously consider wearing them for kicks and giggles. It would serve him right to get a hard-on in front of everyone and try to laugh that off, when he’s a grown-ass man.

The morning before the party, Brienne had an intense craving for her particular predilection for cheddar and caramel popcorn. She’d gorged herself on a whole bag and what felt like a gallon of her favorite smoothie. They were out of almond milk and she needed to get fresh bananas, blueberries and of course another bag of her flavored popcorn.

She was on her fourth episode of _Mindhunter_, when Jaime slammed the front door to their shared apartment. He dropped his keys in the designated holding-keys bowl and threw his book bag on the floor right by the table that worked as their everything surface…even fucking. _Fuck me_. She shivered as her nipples hardened and groaned at the visual flashbacks in her mind, of a certain night, when bad decisions had taken place in said room.  


“What? You’re watching the new season without me? That’s so unfair! Why haven’t you gotten ready? We have to leave in about…like in a half-hour. We need to pick a sofa with the best view, so we can laugh to our hearts’ content as Tyrion gets trashed and not the girl of his dreams and settles once more to fuck Shae doggy style in his dorm room. Not that I have watched it…he’s confessed it to me more than once. He’s a talkative drunk when brokenhearted. Ok, I’m thinking I can wear that shirt you gave me for my birthday. You said it brings out my eyes and my black jeans. So, that’s my look, starving graduate student. What about you, Bri? Need my help picking out your “costume”?”

Jaime noticed the empty bag and the blender on the kitchen counter. It was so unlike Bri to leave things lying around. He looked back at her concerned. She had bags under her eyes and appeared more tired than the day before. He contemplated saying they could stay home and forget about the party. Just as he was about to suggest it, Brienne stood up. “Ok, I’ll get dressed and we can go. I don’t want to hear San whine about me missing the most amazing party of the year. You know she’ll want to rope us into another party by Christmas, before she leaves to visit Winterfell with her brothers and sisters. If I go now I can make whatever excuses by then. There’s no way I’ll have time for that…”

Both evaded each other’s eyes, the big elephant in the room sitting right there on their coffee table. She had made an appointment with her doctor. He hadn’t said a word and she had assumed his reticence was his answer. She was on her own in this. It was now her burden to bear for being stupid, hormonal, and sex deprived, but most of all for having a secretive crush on her dumbass-sexy-ass-fuck roommate.

Brienne went to her closet and donned her usual attire, an oxford blue shirt with her stretch-out jeans. Since she felt a bit flushed she left the first three buttons open. If anyone decided to take notice, she was wearing her brand new sapphire bra and panties set that Sansa made her get. She had to admit it gave her a bit of cleavage. Maybe her friend was right, it made her feel sexy.

She looked at her bathroom mirror and decided there was no point wearing any make-up. It would end up smearing with sweat once she got stuck in an overheated room full of gyrating bodies. Her hair had grown a bit, past her shoulders. It made her look at least more feminine.

It didn’t take him long to change into his selected attire, so Jaime tried to clean up the mess left behind by Brienne. Just as he was washing the used blender, his tall roommate barged into their shared living space, and fuck if he didn’t get hard. Her hair looked soft, with her cheeks sprinkled with her signature freckles and a hint of blush. His eyes then focused on breasts…a cleavage and blue silk. _Shit_. She was wearing her stiff shirts, in blue, which suited more than fine. But tonight she had left three buttons unfastened giving him a peek into her chest that for some reason was looking particular enticing to him. He stayed behind the counter as he tried to accommodate the growing problem inside his jeans.

“I’m ready. Let’s go before I change my mind and decide to finish binge-watching _Mindhunter_. Holden is looking like a sad puppy this season. And I need to find out more about that freak who likes to strangle himself with—” Jaime grunted, “Come on, that’s a known serial killer. That’s BTK who killed and for decades no one suspected it was a married man with children, a member of a church. That’s what makes it even more gruesome, the fact he hid this part of himself so well. Fittingconversation starter for tonight’s party, wench.”

About 45 minutes into the party, Brienne felt like something was wrong with her stomach. Saliva was accumulating inside her mouth, a known precursor to vomiting. She felt a cold sweat and decided it was prudent to move close to a free bathroom as soon as possible. She saw that Jaime was engaged in an argument with Robb Stark and his date, both dressed as wizards. It was for the best, he’d been hovering and it made her self-conscious. More so when Caveman!Tormund had come to greet her and present his boyfriend, who surprising had been Jon Snow. Jaime had not listened in on the conversation, only reacted to Tormund’s proximity in relation to her body. She’d never seen him act so irrational before and be so rude to someone who really didn’t deserve it. 

The gurgling increased and she jumped up from the couch towards the next restroom. She passed Vampire!Sansa who was currently lip locked with Pirate!Pod from her high school class. She certainly approved the match, but she had other pressing matters to attend. She knocked hard on the door and pushed in. Thankfully, no one was inside and it appeared to be relatively clean. In the nick of time, the bowl caught the first blast. Ugh! Why did she eat that whole bag of popcorn? She was ready to die in a strange bathroom, all alone. Never confessing her true feelings about…that night…about how Jaime made her heart try to beat out of her chest…about how scared she felt about every single thing, but most of all that positive pregnancy test and his lack of action in regard to it.

It wasn’t fair that the woman was left to deal with it and the man could simply walk away. Sansa would be so disappointed in her. Tears slipped down her face, as the second round began. She couldn’t stop her sobs. It was too much on her shoulders. Was she supposed to give up her academic career and become a single mother? 

The bathroom door suddenly opened, she’d forgotten to lock it. Thankfully, it was only her moronic roommate. “Bri! What’s wrong? Did someone give you a drink? Do you need me to take you to the hospital? Do I need to beat up that ginger motherfucker? I-I knew he wanted to fuck you—”

Another puke round stopped him in mid-tirade, Jaime rushed to hold her hair back. She was dry heaving by now, but it hurt so bad. It hurt everywhere. 

“You stupid, idiot! Leave Tor alone! He is fucking Jon! Don’t you see! No one wants me! I’m too tall, ugly and opinionated for anyone to want me. You don’t even want me! Not anymore! All you have to do is wink at the opposite sex, heck the same sex and they drop to their knees to serve you. It’s not fair, Jaime! I’ve loved you and you have not said one word—it happened—we fucked and now I’m fucked.”

She stared to cry, in a full blown breakdown. It was his turn to make a move, the right decision. He held her in his arms and whispered in her ear, “Let’s go home, Bri. Tomorrow is another day and you’ll see it’s much brighter in the morning. You are not alone. I won’t leave you.” She washed her mouth with some mouthwash and cleaned her face from any trace of tears or vomit. He didn’t leave her one-second, as they said their quick good-byes. Sansa wasn’t even aware they had left, as she kept one Podrick Payne engaged with her lips.

Back in their apartment, Jaime went to get her a glass of water, while she took a quick shower. The warm water woke her up and she felt much better. As she toweled dried her hair, her bloodshot eyes stared back at her. She had said she loved him, but he had not said it back. One lone tear slipped down her cheek. What did she expect? For Jaime Fucking Lannister to drop to his knees and propose in a puke-stinking bathroom? 

Her room had her night-light on and the covers had been turned down. The glass was on her nightstand. But there was no Jaime. She resigned herself to the fact she would need to move. There was no way out of it. She had to find her own place and plan out the next year and how she was going to survive it. She’d be crazy not to ask for an extension and hope for the best. 

Her door opened and Jaime came in, shirtless with his sleeping pants hanging low on his hips, making his v-lines stand out. He rubbed his face and his wet hair, “Bri, I know you’re still awake and there’s no way in the seven hells I’ll get to sleep a wink tonight if I don’t say this…_I love you_. There’s no one else. You have to believe me…I don’t regret what happened, well, no I don’t. Ok, I know it’s not ideal that we’re going to be parents, but we’re not little kids. This is our baby, Bri. And I want to be with you. You don’t need to fret over money. I know how you think and I’m pretty sure that you were ready to leave me to my lonesome and fuck that! You’re staying here, with me. Heck, if you want me to drop on my knees and kiss your feet I’ll do it. You'll wear that blue bra again, just for me. I’ll grovel, and make you love me all over again—” 

Brienne sat up and patted the empty side of her queen-sized bed. Like a little boy, Jaime jumped up and bounced on the bed making her laugh at his antics. _Dumbass, but my dumbass_.

**Author's Note:**

> JailynnW hope you like this ficlet that is part of the roommate universe I've created! Thanks for your support :D  
prettyonionbread (error404) here's part 3! Hope you like it! :-)


End file.
